theorderofendymionfandomcom-20200214-history
Waltz Technique
The Waltz Technique--also known as Waltzing--is an Endymion martial art technique that allows the user to simultaneously defend, attack, and move travel great distances at the same time in blindingly fast intervals. Practiced meditatingly, it resembles nothing more than a dance with very beautiful and intricate movements. However, when used as a combat art, unfortunate opponents have reported it to be akin to fighting ghosts. Although difficult to master, experienced practicioners are able to unleash a whirlwind of attacks while remaining relatively unharmed. Often described as a dance of utter beauty and destruction, the opponent is battered with countless blows from which there is little hope of escape. It should be noted that the difficulty of this technique increases exponentially with the number of opponents, making it suitable to 1-on-1 combat only. Nonetheless, Endymion train rigorously, practicing this technique against more and more opponents. Certain species also have certain advantages in emploring this technique against multiple attackers. Nonetheless, it is considered a personal technique and is not often employed in group and team combat tactics. As an Overseer requirement of The Order of Endymion, an Neophyte must be able to successfully subdue at least five Class-IV threats in order to attain the rank of Overseer. Training and Preparation In order to utilize Waltzing properly, a vast knowledge and mastery of close combat forms are required before one can even attempt the basics of Waltzing. In addition, when performing the technique in combat, one must be able to achieve and percieve movements at a supersonic speed at minimum. Most Neophytes are able to achieve this during the middle stages of their Overseer training, whereas full-fledged Overseers and the Legion-Masters are easily able to move at nearly three-quarters the speed of light unassisted by the SBAS. Without such requirements met, the Waltz will not only be ineffective, it can be easily defeated by other dedicated close-quarters systems. Often, Overseers supervising the training of Neophytes encourage them to utilize a form of hand-to-hand combat they feel most comfortable with before transitioning into Waltz technique forms. Waltz Forms Waltzing has developed many key forms that are vital to combat on a universal scale that Endymion often must participate in. As a failsafe instilled into the Waltz Technique itself, each form is designed to be able to defeat the other in the event that an Endymion of The Order ever went rogue and needed to be stopped. There are three notable forms of Waltzing: Shattering Form, Guardian Form, and Dance Form. It should be noted that these forms can also be performed as cultural dances, and Endymion often hold such contests as leisurely activities from time to time. Shattering Form Disciplines in this form focus entirely on overwhelming the opponent with offensive power. Endymion assume this form most often when directly assaulting the enemy. This form is where Waltzing gained its reputation as the dance of destruction. The Shattering Form itself is divided into two disciplines: The Blade and The Hammer. The former encompasses lightning fast attacks and movements in order to interrupt the opponent's rhythm and movement. The latter relies upon single massive blows to crush defenses and inflict massive trauma. The Shattering Form favors close-handed strikes in order to maximize power while performing its signature crushing blows via better harnessing of the user's internal energies. However, it also makes use of open-handed strikes to for speed and precision for its Blade discipline. 'Guardian Form' Disciplines in this form focus mainly on defensive techniques, as its name would imply. Endymion utilize this form to protect themselves--and in the cases of advanced practitioners: allies and innocents--from enemy attacks. The Guardian form can be used to defend against any sort of attack from hand-to-hand and blades to even projectiles from firearms, and can be used to defend oneself while advancing towards the enemy. Much of the Guardian Form diciplines make use of open-handed strikes in order to parry and divert the opponent's attacks without causing any recoil to the user's body that would be experienced in close-handed strikes. Endymion utilize this form often to subdue foes without killing them. Although it should be noted that the Guardian Form is just as deadly as the Shattering Form in terms of lethality if employed correctly. 'Dance Form' Coming soon! Category:Terminology Category:Combat Technique Category:Copyright